Solo tu
by Lady Cisne
Summary: A veces, solo existe una persona...aunque casi podamos perderla.


Disclaimer: Los personajes, entornos y demas pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

* * *

Los cuatro llamaban la atención en la estación de King Cross, como todos los años. La pareja mayor miraba a todo el mundo con una mueca de desdén en sus caras.

- Cada año hay más muggles.

Pero quienes realmente llamaban la atención eran las dos chicas. No podían ser mas distintas físicamente, pero ambas desprendían un aire de misterio que atraía todas las miradas. Sobre todo la de los chicos.

La mayor era rubia, con unos ojos azules insondablemente fríos, piel blanca como la porcelana y un cuerpo grácil y bien proporcionado que desprendía un aire de sensualidad impresionante.

La más pequeña era un poco más baja que su hermana. De pelo negro y ojos del mismo color, su piel tenía un tono más dorado. Su cuerpo era el de una bailarina.

No se parecían en nada, pero cualquiera que las mirara, de un solo vistazo sabia que eran hermanas.

Ambas empujaban unos carritos con baúles y diverso material, haciendo caso omiso de las diferentes ofertas de ayuda que les llegaba de todo tipo de chicos.

- Vaya, como ha crecido la pequeña Astoria. Señores Greengrass…- un chico alto, de piel bronceada y unos ojos oscuros llenos de diversión se acerco a ellos- Vaya, Greengrass, el verano no te ha sentado mal.

Daphne sintió como su estomago se contraía al escuchar su voz y verlo.

- Zabini…- le miro de arriba a abajo arqueando una ceja- Supongo que gracias.

Se estableció un duelo de miradas. Ojos claros contra ojos oscuros, sin querer ceder ninguno.

- Blaise- el padre de las chicas hablo- ¿Qué tal ha ido el verano? ¿Tu madre se encuentra bien?

Automáticamente, el chico aparto su mirada de la rubia, dejándola respirar por fin, y se puso a hablar con el patriarca de la familia mientras pasaban al andé , el cual ya se encontraba lleno de estudiantes de Hogwarts.

El expreso estaba ya en la vía, con estudiantes que subían y bajaban, familias que se despedían…el grupo se dirigió a uno de los vagones, buscando un compartimento que estuviera vacio para poder subir las cosas. Finalmente, las chicas se despidieron de sus padres y subieron al tren, acomodándose en los asientos.

- Daph, Daph…- la morena no paraba de gesticular- ¿No estás emocionada? Tu ultimo año en Hogwarts.

- Tori…- su hermana suspiro. La quería, pero a veces la sacaba de quicio- Por favor, Tori, me duele la cabeza.

Sabiendo que su hermana podía ponerse insoportable si tenía migraña, la morena se apresuro a abandonar el compartimento y dejarla sola.

Daphne se reclino en el asiento y cerró los ojos, volviendo a recordar la noche de su mayor humillación, como le pasaba cada vez que veía a Blaise después de un tiempo.

_Flashback_

_Quinto año._

_Daphne se apresuro a ir a la clase donde Blaise le había citado. Después de todo el año jugando al ratón y al gato, por fin habían concertado una cita. Ella tenía muy claro que no iba a ser una más en la lista del chico, uno de los más populares de Slytherin y del colegio. Solo le superaba Draco Malfoy, pero claro, Draco era Draco._

_Llego a la clase y se tomo un minuto para colocarse. Llegaba algo tarde, pero estaba segura que estaría esperándole._

_Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Blaise abrazando a Hannah Abbot, metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta. Inconscientemente, su mano se dirigió al cuello, sin darse cuenta que su colgante de plata se caía con un ligero tintineo. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y salió corriendo de allí._

_Blaise abrió los ojos en ese momento, para ver el destello del cabello rubio en la puerta de la clase. Había ido. Su mente se aclaro en ese momento. Daphne había ido, y el estaba besando a Abbot. Se separo de la chica con una maldición. La había jodido por completo. Sabía perfectamente que Daphne no quería ser una más. Y no lo era. Nunca lo había sido para él, era la única. Pero ahora ya jamás podría demostrárselo._

_Echo a la chica Hufflepuff con malos modos, haciéndola llorar mientras él sentía como si su mundo se hubiera derrumbado a su alrededor. Lanzó hechizos, dio golpes a las paredes, maldiciéndose a sí mismo y a la castaña que le había seguido hasta esa clase para joderle todo. _

_Finalmente, algo más tranquilo, salió de la clase y un destello plateado llamo su atención. Recogió del suelo la cadena de plata con el colgante que conocía tan bien. Una D y una G de plata entrelazadas. Era el colgante de Daphne, el que le regalo su abuela cuando entro a Hogwarts y sabía que la chica no se lo quitaba nunca. Se lo metió en el bolsillo, decidido a quedárselo como recuerdo._

Blaise miraba a la bonita rubia desde la puerta del compartimento. Estaba preciosa. Siempre lo estaba, pero asi, dormida, aun mas. Acaricio con un dedo el colgante que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo. Recordaba aun el disgusto de Daphne al darse cuenta de que había perdido el colgante. Ahora llevaba otro, pero sabía que no le tenía tanto cariño.

- ¿Pasa algo?- Astoria se paro al lado del chico moreno. Sonrió coquetamente, intentando llamar la atención del chico. Sabía la fama que tenia, pero se sentía muy segura de sí misma y pensaba que ella sería diferente. Si tan solo se fijara en ella…

- Pequeña Astoria- Blaise sonrió, pensando en lo diferente que era de su hermana, y viéndola simplemente como la hermanita de Daphne- No, me sorprendió ver a tu hermana dormida.

Astoria miro al compartimento e hizo una mueca de pena.

- Le dolía la cabeza.

El chico asintió y le revolvió el pelo a la pequeña, ganándose un gesto de enfado.

Llegaron por fin al castillo, pasando la primera noche ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos, copados principalmente por el otro.

Los días se sucedían prácticamente igual para ambos. Clases, en las que coincidían en todas porque tenían las mismas asignaturas, estudiar, miradas a escondidas en la sala común. Impotencia al ver como el otro se alejaba aun mas. Y se desahogaban como podían, Daphne con lagrimas a altas horas de la noche, cuando sabia que nadie podía verla ni oírla, y Blaise a base de hechizos y golpes en aulas vacías.

Ambos se sentían cada vez peor. Cada rubia que veía con Blaise era un trocito de corazón que Daphne perdía. Y cada sonrisa que ella le dedicaba a otro, era un ladrillo más en la muralla que Blaise estaba construyendo en torno a sus sentimientos.

Sus amigos notaban la tensión, pero no sabían a que atribuirlo. Blaise siempre había sido un ligón pero protector con sus amigas, llegando incluso a amenazar a los chicos que se acercaban a cualquiera de las chicas de su selecto grupo. Y Daphne siempre había sido fría con las chicas de todos sus amigos. Todas las chicas que habían pasado por los brazos y las camas de sus amigos, solo habían recibido desdén por parte de la rubia.

La actitud de ninguno había cambiado, sin embargo, algo pasaba. Entre ellos se seguían tratando normalmente, con bromas y chascarillos, pero bajo esa actitud, ambos estaban muriendo poco a poco.

Porque dolía. Dolía sonreír a cualquiera que no fuera Blaise, dolía aparentar que todo iba bien que no le dolía verlo con una rubia diferente cada día. Dolía poner buena cara y dolía no contar nada.

Daphne se decía a si misma que era una Greengrass, y una Greengrass se merecía ser la única en la vida de un chico. No compartirlo con nadie más. Y una Greengrass no le daba motivo a nadie para que pudiera hablar de ella. No hablaba de sus sentimientos y no daba armas que se pudieran usar en su contra. Asi que le dolía, pero ponía buena cara y se callaba.

Y a él también le dolía. Le dolía buscar en otras lo que sabía que tenía en la sala común de su casa. Dolía tener demasiado orgullo como para ir a hablar con ella y decir que era la única por miedo al rechazo. Dolía saber que la había perdido y era solo culpa suya.

Sabía que era culpa suya porque el ejemplo de su madre era que tenía que usar a las personas. Que no podía confiar en sus sentimientos, que el amor no existía. Y, a pesar de que sabía que se había enamorado, había cometido el error de no admitirlo y jugar a demostrar que no le importaba. Y había perdido.

El curso iba pasando, y sus amigos iban viendo impotentes como ambos se consumían y se encerraban en sí mismos.

Pansy no lograba sacar a Daphne de su tristeza, ni saber que le ocurría. Cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella del tema, lo único que conseguía era que le dijera que estaba bien, que forzara una sonrisa, y que durante los siguientes tres o cuatro días, actuara de forma forzada, notándose cada vez mas.

Por su parte, Draco también intentaba hablar con Blaise, prácticamente con el mismo resultado. Todo estaba bien, y todo se solucionaba cambiando de novia cada día, en vez de cada dos días.

Finalmente, tanta tensión acumulada entre ellos estalló a apenas tres semanas para los EXTASIS. Una noche, estudiando todos en la sala común para los exámenes, entro Daphne muy sofocada, y con un chupetón en el cuello.

Theo Nott entro justo detrás de ella, y la cogió del brazo antes de que pudiera llegar a donde estaban. Pansy, Draco y Blaise los miraron totalmente alucinados, sobre todo cuando Theo le coloco un mechón de pelo de forma tierna.

Pero fue la caricia en la mejilla junto con la sonrisa que le dirigió ella lo que nublo la razón de Blaise. Como en trance se levanto y se fue hacia la pareja. Pansy y Draco abrieron los ojos sin saber que iba a hacer su amigo.

Estrelló un puño contra la cara de su compañero. Sin previo aviso, lo único que quería era descargar su rabia, su frustración porque Nott pudiera acariciarla y no se le ocurrió otra cosa.

Daphne se quedo parada durante un segundo mientras Theo se tambaleaba, y antes de que pudiera responder con otro puñetazo, se metió en medio, gritándole a Blaise.

Ambos se pusieron a gritarse el uno al otro, diciéndose cosas que jamás hubieran pensado que se pudieran decir. Sacaron de dentro todo el dolor y toda la rabia que sentían, que habían ido acumulando durante todo el tiempo. Se echaron en cara todos los chicos y todas las chicas, todos los sentimientos reprimidos, todas las situaciones, reales o imaginarias. Todo.

Theo se dio cuenta de que la situación por fin había estallado entre ellos, y se apresuro a despejar la sala común, dándoles el espacio y la intimidad que necesitaban.

Finalmente pararon de gritarse, ambos tratando de recuperar el aliento, y se dieron cuenta de que estaban solos. De que habían dado el espectáculo delante de todos los Slytherin y al día siguiente serian la comidilla del castillo.

- Greengrass…

Fue su voz y su forma de decir su apellido lo que la saco del trance. Miro a su alrededor asustada y se dio cuenta de que iba a echarse a llorar, y no quería que él la viera llorar. Asi que echo a correr, saliendo de la sala común, en busca de algún sitio donde pudiera estar a solas y desahogar toda su pena.

No se dio cuenta de que Blaise había salido detrás de ella, solo lo noto cuando la cogió del brazo y la acorralo en un pasillo.

- Déjame.

- No.

- Déjame. Ahora.

- No voy a hacerlo. Lo sabes, Greengrass. No hasta que me digas porque.

Lo miro con sus preciosos ojos azules llenos de dolor. Y él la besó. Como siempre había soñado hacerlo, con la ternura que nunca había demostrado con una chica. Simplemente, la besó.

- No soy una más- susurro ella cuando por fin pudo encontrar su voz.

Blaise la miro y asintió.

- Nunca lo fuiste.

- No me mientas. Solo era una más para ti.

- No lo has sido nunca. Y lo sabes, porque si hubieras pensado que eras una más, no hubieras ido.

Daphne lo miro con rebeldía.

- No fui.

- No mientas, Greengrass- saco de su bolsillo el colgante y se lo enseño.

Daphne abrió la boca para decir algo, y la volvió a besar suavemente.

Se derrumbo y se dejo llevar. Borro de su mente todo lo que no fuera Blaise y simplemente, disfruto de sus labios, de su beso y de él. Ya pagaría las consecuencias más adelante.

Finalizaron el beso y se miraron a los ojos, ya sin mascaras, sin mentiras, demasiado cansados como para seguir negándose. Y sonrieron al ver lo que los ojos del otro reflejaban.

Acabaron lleno a la sala de menesteres, sabiendo ya que todo estaba dicho entre ellos, que se pertenecían por mucho que se hubieran negado a admitirlo.

Y cuando abrieron la puerta, se quedaron asombrados ante lo que se desplegaba ante ellos. La sala estaba iluminada por la suave luz de las velas, y una cama se destacaba en medio de la habitación, cubierta de unas sabanas de satén y cojines. Blaise la cogió en brazos, llevándola como la princesa que era para él hacia la cama, mientras ella reía suavemente y le abrazaba.

Las prendas de ambos fueron cayendo al suelo, entre besos, caricias y susurros. Las velas iluminaban la satinada piel de ella, la dorada piel de él. Los dedos descubrían caminos nunca visitados, marcaban a fuego la piel del otro, quedando grabado su tacto.

Se aprendieron de memoria la piel del otro, recorriéndola con dedos suaves como plumas, ansiosos pero a la vez cautelosos, con miedo de que fuera un sueño del que temían despertar.

Finalmente, Blaise penetro en su cuerpo, lentamente, disfrutando y haciéndola disfrutar. Los gemidos fue la música que los fue acompañando mientras hacían el amor como tantas veces habían soñado. Poco a poco, estimulados el uno con el otro, fueron escalando en el placer, buscando el orgasmo, alcanzándolo al unisonó.

Se quedaron abrazados, intentando recuperar el aliento, mientras dedos perezosos seguían acariciando, relajados y sabiendo que ninguna otra experiencia se asemejaba a esta.

- Solo tú.

Esas dos palabras fueron las únicas pronunciadas, y las únicas que hacían falta en ese momento.

* * *

Esta es la primera historia que escribo de esta pareja. Espero escribir más porque me esta encantando. Agradezco todas las críticas.


End file.
